Field
Implementations described herein generally relate to semiconductor manufacturing and more particularly to a lift pin actuator and method of using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Device miniaturization has made small dimensions for device patterns formed in a film layer of the substrate more critical. Achieving the critical dimensions in the substrate starts with a film layer of good quality and having good adhesion to underlying film layers in the substrate. During the manufacture of the semiconductor devices, a substrate may undergo many operations in a variety of processing chambers for the purpose of forming material layers and features suitable for an end use. For example, the substrate may undergo several depositions, annealing, and etching operations, among other operations. A robot may transport the substrate onto a substrate support assembly within the processing chambers for processing therein. The substrate support assembly includes lift pins that may be actuated to space the substrate from the substrate support assembly to facilitate exchange of the substrate with the robot.
To achieve consistent good quality film on the substrates, the process equipment is maintained to reduce processing chamber environmental contamination. The actuator that displaces the lift pin may be a potential source of chamber contamination. As contamination requirements become more stringent, all sources of potential contamination must be addressed.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved pin actuator and method for using the same.